Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths and Legends Beyond Existence
by SqueakyShep
Summary: Hello. My name is Martin.. or at least, it WAS Martin. I used to be a normal guy, living a normal life, with my sister Stella, and my best friends Jerold and Thomas. But then, one day, we found that game.. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths and Legends Beyond Existence. Now we're pokemon, and we're trapped in the game. Hopefully we'll get out of here.. key word; HOPEFULLY.
1. The Game

(A/N: Hello, and welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths and Legends Beyond Existence! In this (hopefully) 20 or more chapters long fanfiction, it stars our main characters; Thomas, Jerold, Martin, and Stella, buying a new (and fan-made) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game with a multiplayer mode.. only to get sucked into the game. Now, they must traverse the mysterious Lunasol Island, battle pokemon, and return to their home.. if they survive, that is.)

(Contains traces of transformation. Pokemon does not belong to me, the only things that belong to me is the characters and story.)

 **Martin's POV**

"Finally!" I cheered as I stared at the game in front of me that I had been waiting a month for. "It's finally here!" The cover art was simple; it was two pokemon, an alolan vulpix and a normal vulpix, sitting in a grassy field, wearing the classic mystery dungeon scarves, the alolan vulpix wearing a blue scarf, and the normal one wearing a pink one. Behind the alolan vulpix was a background that resembled the dreary night, and behind the normal vulpix was the sunny day; the two backgrounds blurring together almost perfectly. In bright, rainbow letters on the front of the box was "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths and Legends Beyond Existence!"

I got a weird glare from Thomas, who was chain fishing for a shiny remoraid on ORAS. "Uhhhhh.. what exactly is that?" he mumbled. I quickly turned the box around so he could see it. "The newest Mystery Dungeon game." I explained. "It has all 807 pokemon!" Thomas quietly plugged in his 3DS and placed it on the couch, so he wouldn't loose his progress, before running up to me. "Oh my god! I thought it was just a rumor!"

I shook my head. "Nope! It just came out a month ago, and it actually exists!" "Awwww, sweet!" Thomas chirped. "Maybe I'll buy a copy later!" Thomas then got back up on the couch, and continued to hunt for his precious shiny remoraid. Stella, my sister, crowded up to me. "Oooooh, a new pokemon game? Let me see!"

"Sure!" I cheered, opening up the box which the cartridge was contained it. I pulled near by 3DS, which was sat close by, removed Pokemon Ultra Sun and replaced it with the game. Then, I swiftly selected the game and began to play.

A swift intro displaying a popplio using bubble beam, a litten using flamethrower, and a rowlet using razor leaf appeared, before showing an ultra necrozma on the screen. It's eyes opened and glowed white, and the game zoomed into them, before revealing the menu, which was basically just a litten, popplio, and rowlet floating in a rainbow void.

Excitedly, I pressed A.

It brought me to a screen which resembled the night sky, with a sparkly, rainbowy veil going through it, resembling an aurora beoralis. Slowly fading into the screen came the model of a cosmog.

"Hello human!" it said in a chat bubble. "Are you ready to play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths and Legends Beyond Existence?" It gave me a yes and no option. Of course, I picked yes. "Yay!" cheered the cosmog. "Let's start the game! Would you like to pick your playable pokemon, or would you rather take the personality quiz?" I wasn't really in the mood for a personality quiz, so I just went with pick a pokemon.

The selection was rather simple; litten, popplio, rowlet, pikachu, rockruff, vulpix, alolan vulpix, and togedemaru. A rather fun selection, do I say so myself. Of course, I went with alolan vulpix, with it being my favorite pokemon.

"Great!" Cosmog commented. "Do you want to give your character a name?" I, of course, picked yes, and gave the character the name "Snowcone." I thought it was rather cute.

"Your good to go!" cheered the psychic type pokemon. "Off you go!" The Cosmog began to hug itself with it's own wisps, and it started glowing, resembling when Lillie's Cosmog, Nebby, used it's powers. Teal light slowly filled the screen, and a cartoony whirring sound became louder as the screen lit up. Eventually, the entire screen was covered in teal.

That, was when things started getting odd.

A sudden pulse of teal energy shot out of the screen, blinding everyone. I heard a crack as the screen shattered, not revealing the innards of the 3DS, but instead a rainbowy portal. I felt a strong wind push on my body, and I seemed to be pulling in my friends in, too.

Before I fell through, the last thing I saw was a blue scarf forming around my neck until I was pulled into my 3DS.

Down.. through a rainbow void I fell. I watched as soft, fluffy fur coated my body, icy blue covering my legs. Hands shifted into paws, my eyes turning lavender and blue as my hair styled itself into a white puff. Six fluffy tails grew from my behind, and a muzzle grew from my face. My nose re-figured itself as I shrunk down to the mere size of 2'00". The last thing to happen was for my ears to grow fox-like and an ice making organ to appear within my body, before the transformation was finished.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was me crashing onto the lush forest floor, blacking out on impact.


	2. So Unthankful

(A/N: Hello my squeaky shep! Sorry I took so long, but finally I am back! YAY! Don't worry, I'll try to update more regularly now.)

(Also, a new main character (and a few minor characters) will be introduced in this chapter, YAY! Their name will be Raccoon. So, be on the lookout for that!)

 **Stella's POV**

 _Ughhhh.. where am I?_

That was the first thought that entered my head as my eyes fluttered open. My vision was fuzzy, and I could barely see anything. The grass below me was lush and tall, and thick clouds of mist filled the area.

Glancing around, I saw the bloodied bodies of three pokemon; a poppilo, litten and alolan vulpix. Cuts and bruises were covering them.. it looked like they had taken quite a fall. Their most defining feature, however, were the scarves wrapped tightly around their necks; the poppilo had an icy blue one, the litten had a crimson one, and the vulpix had a bright blue one. I tried to move towards them, but I slumped towards the ground. I attempted to lift my hand.

That was when I saw it; instead of a human hand, my arm had been replaced with a small, beige wing with an evergreen undertone. It was bent jaggedly, and it hurt me to just move it. I could barely speak, and even when I let out the most hoarse whimper, it hurt like a glass shard had been stabbed into my throat.

Weakly, I said something. "P-plea... p-p-please... h-hel.. h-hel.. h-h-hel-"

I fainted yet again, warm blood flowing from my mouth as my body went numb. The last thing I heard was a faint scream, and the soft crunches of twigs.

 **(Timeskip; Raccoon's POV)**

I sat patiently on the patchwork fabric couch, waiting patiently for the result.

A chansey clad in a nurse cap walked out. "Their all healed up!" the egg pokemon chirped, and two more chansey came out with a stretcher. Laid on it were the four pokemon I discovered in the woods; the bloodied, battered four which I had thought were goners. They were occasionally twitching, and I could hear them breathing.

I gasped. _They were ALIVE! I thought they would have died!_ Swiftly, my heart skipped a beat as I felt so much joy it was like I had won the lottery.

The litten was the first to wake up, his eyes opened up slowly. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were swollen. As he stared me right in the eye, he muttered one word.

"Who the cuss are you?!"

I gasped. "Manners, child!" I yelped, lifting my paw to use fury swipes on him, though I quickly took it away since he was very injured already.

"I'm not a CHILD!" he screeched. "I am a young adult who has been alive for much longer then YOU!" I huffed. "Really? You're only like.. eight or something." "LIES!" he hissed, trying to hop up onto his feet, but quickly collapsed back on the stretcher. One of the three chansey handling him pat him on the back. "Please, stay calm..."

The litten turned to them, screeching. "WHY SHOULD I STAY CALM?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH RANDOM EGG PEOPLE AND A RIDICULOUSLY TALL OTTER!" He swiped his claws at one of them, a move called scratch. Instantly, she got a bloody eye and ran off crying, shrieking "I'm telling the boss about this!"

"NOW PUT ME DOWN, EGG PEOPLE, OR I'LL DO THAT TO THE REST OF YOU!" the litten yelped again. One put down the stretcher and run, while the other stayed there, sighed, and walked off with the stretcher, the litten still hissing angrily.

I sighed. "Kids are so unthankful these days..." I muttered, sipping my glass of oran berry tea.


End file.
